<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oppa, there's blood on your shirt by CatarinaLopes54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055123">Oppa, there's blood on your shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatarinaLopes54/pseuds/CatarinaLopes54'>CatarinaLopes54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, F/M, Fratricide, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatarinaLopes54/pseuds/CatarinaLopes54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eun-Ji only had one big brother. He wasn't that much of a caring brother to her, even though they shared the same surname and blood. Joseph, an orphan from Macau, only had the desire to have a family.<br/>Background short-story explaining Han Eun-Ji's origins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Han or Hong? Or maybe Hou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning...this is dark... I never meant for Eun-Ji Han to have a crappy family but I guess back in the 1980's, it was still a "bummer" in Korean society to have a cute little girl. I am not being racist. This is direct inspired from stories and real life accounts I've heard how, even in the South-Korea, girls are seen by poorer families as a burden. <br/>Of course Xinyi Hou wouldn't see her like that, but Eun-Ji's past is so murky she thinks she "deserves" to have that family name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph Blue Pole waved at the young woman, a lovestruck look on his eyes. Her flat face coupled with a round jaw made her almost like a figure from the painting. She had a tiny morning-sand beige nose.</p><p>Exhaling a cloud of tobacco, he crushed the cigarette. He shouldn't smoke within Mr. Hou's office, but he couldn't help it. Those wide hips in a fitting pencil skirt and the big breasts were too alluring. That cropped top - or was it a bralette - wasn't helping either... Damn...</p><p>"Hi, Blue Pole sir...Did you just crush a cigarette's butt on Dad's prized Persian carpet...?" The young woman pointed to the heavily detailed and crimson carpet.  "Cert---! Certainly not!"</p><p>"Quite the arrogant little chip to be working in Dad's legal department, aren't you?"  The twenty-something assassin quipped as he tried to fill a glass to clean the mess.</p><p>“Oh, damn it all this technology - people offer me their mobile phone numbers for what? They always forget to turn it on...Good evening Joseph." Xinyi Hou walked in from a side door, rubbing his temples. "I have been arguing with my therapist...He says my lungs have been working perfectly. Guess Heaven-108 won't lose their future leader of the nation that soon..."</p><p>"I wouldn't know...The last quack that tried to perform an innovative cancer treatment on you was revealed to be a CIA agent." "But you did manage to gift the man a high dosage of his own poison, didn't you, Joseph? I can't see why you're that worried..."</p><p>Eun-Ji opened a small liquor bottle. "Miss...You really shouldn't..." "Damn to hell the therapists and the oncologists...Joe, pour yourself some sangsom! This...I missed it! I missed this old Thai rum..."</p><p>"Mr. Hou...You know you really shouldn't..."</p><p>"Indulge me, Joseph Blue Pole. Didn't your mother die out of a stroke for drinking too much? If I die, at least I'll know it'll be painless..."</p><p>The Half-Oni was astounded at the soft, warm smile Hou Xinyi was sporting as he placed one hand in Joseph’s shoulder. Hou Xinyi was never a fatherly man. If anything, Gain was the one that melted at the sight of children and gave to charities.</p><p>“A good boy…And a faithful man to your teacher – I can’t help but feel jealous when Gain says he’d like to adopt you.”</p><p>Joseph Blue Pole merely shrugged. Abdallah was a priority to the North-Korean defector, and it would not be an orphaned Macau man who would tell the old North-Korean soldier otherwise.</p><p>“By the way, you should quit smoking, my lad. Learn with my mistakes.”  </p><p>Joseph did a  sharp take, blinking hard. Xinyi was in a good mood.</p><p>His daughter hugged him. Chortling, Xinyi Hou patted her head. He’d give a million dollars to have what Eun-Ji and that man had.  Yet, it was Gain who would choose that fate.</p><p>“That’s wonderful news, old man!” She playfully teased, trying to hide a few tears from the man.</p><p>Eun-Ji, the cute and unreachable daughter of Xinyi Hou…Joseph could bet any number of Hong Kong pounds not even the wealthiest man of the Isle would have the honour to wed Eun-Ji and hammer his penis beneath her. </p><p>Eun-Ji laughed as she tried to tickle the old man, to no avail. Either from the illness or from his own habits, Xinyi chortled as he lifted her easily.</p><p>“You scared me to death with that get-up…Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>“Sorry!” Eun-Ji teased as she jumped quickly from the man’s grasp. “I’m so sorry…I’m off to a date night…”</p><p>“All right…But don’t be later than two in the morning, Eun-Ji. Can I see the man’s face?”</p><p>“Trying to sick your murderous dogs on the poor guy, Dad?” Eun-Ji wittingly replied.</p><p>“No…Go on then, dear.” </p><p>Eun-Ji smiled, her soft lips reminding Joseph of her mother – her biological mother, Sooyan. If she had found in her night shifts a man like Hou, perhaps there could be a chance for her to experience the life her daughter have been having. Eun-Ji had been far too young to remember, but apparently, the young woman had hidden the little girl from her husband. Eun-Ji did have a brother, but the teenage boy was far too spoilt for Hou’s taste.  Joseph was but a teenager, walking around an alley with a knife, ready to demand Mr. Han to pay Hou’s his debts when he found Eun-Ji’s biological father had found the little girl’s hiding place.</p><p>Eun-Ji glanced at the young mobster, then at the long limousine lurking from the streets. Joseph could remember well the look of relief that passed the girl’s face as she dashed past her father and went to the main avenue.</p><p>Han Zhang-Eun instantly tried to catch the girl by harming her. A scream, and then a gun shot. It wasn’t Joseph’s fault – he was a bad shot back then. He was intending to shoot the asshole on his head, but the gun wasn’t made to be held by a fourteen year old. The bullet flew, ricocheting against one of the local trash-bins and flying over to the Jaguar limousine. It scratched heavily the passenger door handle, ruining the paint around it. The painful and shrill squeak that came from the metal handle echoed eerily.</p><p>The bullet had clattered harmlessly to the floor, but Joseph’s adrenaline-fuelled body had had noticed by a few decibels. H The young mobster instantly rushed to the other side of the avenue, dreading what would happen.  </p><p>“My…my…My Series XJ!” Xinyi Hou snarled as he clutched the driver’s neck, making the man almost gasp in a choking sound. The teenager was glad the other drivers weren’t that busy staring to one of the most successful lawyers in Hong Kong strangling to unconsciousness his chauffeur.</p><p>“Doctor…Doctor Hou!”  Joseph gasped as he noticed his boss was having a nervous fit.</p><p>A bullet whistled a few metres to the north, until it whizzed past Joseph’s right ear, making him flinch.</p><p><em>So glad I learned to dodge bullets! Damn… </em>Joseph had winced as he saw the Jaguar still parked near the alley leading to the twenty-story high apartment.</p><p>The howls and screeches of cars made the young henchman shiver as he saw the businessman storm from the limousine.</p><p>Han was now shivering, seeing the unconscious form of the driver.</p><p>“Eun-Ji! Eun-Ji! Don’t leave me alone!”</p><p>Eun-Ji herself clung unconsciously to the closest man she could. Joseph knew simply by judging by the loose sandal on the man’s hands that he had been meaning to strike her.</p><p>“I suppose I’ll take the girl as a first sign…Would you like to go with Uncle eat some ice-cream?”</p><p>Eun-Ji only nodded vaguely. Joseph could see the girl was far too afraid of the strange man to her left than the man in the expensive suit, with the smoking gun on one hand and the cigar in the other.</p><p>“No…Please! Mr. Hou…I’ll pay you the fifty thousand Hong Kong dollars!” </p><p>Hou smirked triumphantly, crushing one cigar against the thick cement of the pavement.  </p><p>“It seems your wife has been keeping a few secrets from you…I could just call the Child Services on you two…But it wouldn’t be as amusing, seeing you can always call your sweet Mom to take the child. Consider this a favour…”</p><p>He could only see the woman in the front gate of the dilapidated apartment rushing, screaming. Han Sooyan was a hefty, busty woman. Looking back, he could see where Eun-Ji had gotten her will to live.</p><p>Joseph bee lined in a rushed pace at her, a purposeful and cold expression on his face.  Avoiding with ease the cars in the avenue, jumping and walking, he pointed the gun towards her.</p><p>“Stay right where you are, woman!” He snarled.</p><p>“How old are you, boy? Why are you…Why are you taking orders from an…”</p><p>He could see where Mrs. Han Sooyan was going about this. It could be considered kidnapping. Yet, he was certain neither the man, nor she would do anything to stop it.</p><p>“If I were you, Mrs. Sooyan, I’d take the boy’s advice! Be quiet…and let the men talk…Now, Mr. Han…I’ll take your daughter as a reprieving payment for all your late housing pay checks and you won’t make a sound about it. Deal?”</p><p>“Sure…But…I…I have a small thing to ask…”</p><p>An amused grin appeared in the fortyish businessman. Lightning a cigar, he snorted.</p><p>“Fine…Let’s entertain whatever leverage you have over me.”</p><p>“I want to see my daughter every two weeks during three days – I know who your father was, Hou, even if you think you’ve erased that past.”</p><p>“That was fifty years…”</p><p>“I’ve heard how the Communist party condemn generations to re-education camps for less.”   </p><p>Joseph flipped open his dagger, a menacing look on his face.</p><p>“My boss could send you skidding back to North Korea, Han…”</p><p>Inhaling a bit of the cigar, Hou patted comfortingly the little girl.</p><p>“You PERVERT!” Sooyan screeched as she attempted to run a few feet towards the man. Screaming was indeed, a good tactic against an assaulting criminal. However, Joseph was sure every tenant in that building owed Hou money. They wouldn’t denounce him to the authorities.   </p><p>“No, really…I think it’s better that way…Approach this in a legal manner. After all, the Hong Kong government has been tightening its grasp on human trafficking. What good would a Human trafficking sentence would do me?”</p><p>“And I want it written…Let’s just say you’ve been helping me, Mr. Hou. Since I am no longer capable of taking care of two children…” Zhang-Eun hissed emphatically, scratching the visible testicles from a rotting pair of trousers.</p><p>“Done…I’ll be the girl’s godfather – in the legal sense I mean. If the Child Court agrees with me, you’ll have a ton of difficulties proving you’re a suitable person to take care of a child.”       </p><p>Straightening the large raincoat, Hou Xinyi smiled, the dark olive face beaming.</p><p>“I am glad we have this settled, Han.”</p><p>It was weird when Joseph thought about it. Eun-Ji seemed happy with her adoptive father. Perhaps Eun-Ji only meeting that broken man in the alley was an advantage. Her own biological father had committed a mistake by <em>telling her</em> she was a mistake. Sure, Hou had the cash and an extensive knowledge on the legal procedures. Yet, he could never have had obtained Eun-Ji legally if she didn’t want to. She was a six-year-old then; she knew exactly what was going on. As a tween, she had finally twisted the knife into the proverbial wound by telling her biological family, a family that only gave her what she needed to <em>survive</em>, she didn’t want to live there. Joseph recalled that bitter moment when he snuck behind a screaming, hollering Mrs. Han and injected an illegal drug into her veins. Hou wasn’t exactly an angel, but he did manage to save a poor girl from an impoverished and hopeless life.</p><p>Sooyan had barely enough time to struggle, falling to the ground in a soft manner as Joseph grabbed her.</p><p>He could see Zhang-Eun’s balled fists quivering. Sneering at the man’s weak attempt to threaten him with a string of Korean swearwords, Joseph waved at the little girl, cleaning the needle with a cotton pad.</p><p>“Joe…!” She greeted him, adding the “big brother” suffix in Korean. It made his heart skip a little knowing she’d trust him enough to call “brother”. </p><p>“Hey…I’m glad you want to stay with the Boss. It was just…It was just a preventive measure…” Joseph recalled saying that in a form of an excuse.  “Your mother…did she starve you these days?”</p><p>“No…She tried to…I unlocked the door from my balcony. I learned how to climb down…” Eun-Ji confessed, never looking to her biological father’s enraged eyes. “Mom never knew I was sneaking out!”</p><p>“Why----! You…!” Zhang-Eun was shaking in rage.</p><p>“My boss warned you, Han Zhang-Eun…I don’t want to kill both of you, but if you won’t see reason…”</p><p>“No insolent boy orders me around…I’m the son of one of the Heroes of the Nation!”</p><p>In a second, Joseph was jumping, easily avoiding the other man’s attack. Zhang-Eun was far too slow. A kick on his neck made the man collapse, falling with his head on the dirty and rough tiled floor. He could hear Eun-Ji screaming as she heard the sickening crack. Zhang-Eun had forgotten the apartment’s backdoor leading to the backyard. His head had slammed against the step. He wasn’t a doctor, but he knew the kick and the slip of Zhang-Eun’s own body was fatal. </p><p>Seeing her husband unconscious, Han Sooyan whimpered.</p><p>“You’re really strong…” Joseph commented as he placed the busty, heavy woman to the only couch that was on the cubicle-sized kitchen. “Maybe it’s your weight that’s giving you a small advantage from that drug…I wouldn’t know.”  </p><p>“I don’t know…Are you sure Mom won’t be hurt after that…?”</p><p>“Of course not – I brought a clean needle. Where’s your brother?”</p><p>“Out…studying. He has been having wu-xing classes.”</p><p>Offering a suspicious, narrow glare to the older man, Joseph huffed.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird he isn’t here…So much for a big brother…He should be protecting you…” </p><p>“Yeah…He never cared for me...<em>Oppa</em>, there's blood on your shirt.”  </p><p>“Then…let’s head out.” </p><p>She hadn’t formed a true relationship with Mr. Han, and as Eun-Ji was concerned, the only family she knew was her mother and her brother. Yet, whenever people close to her called her "Hou" , she'd answer she was Han. Han was a bastard communist devoted to kiss the Supreme Leader's shoes. She'd answer for her grandfather's name. To most of Hong Kong, she was Miss Hou. Hou sounded better than Hong in Cantonese, the spelling for Han. </p><p>Still, Eun-Ji never did allow the man to call her Hou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Oh, no</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So-Yeon finds his sister...but...doesn't feel like talking to her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I mean...Eun-Ji is an intimidating girl, mostly for her connections to a powerful man. But she's very direct when she wants to be. If Anurak Shang hadn't blabbered, she'd probably say/imply she's in Heaven Inc,...Even if it's...more honest part of the company, I guess a lot of people would feel intimidated to talk to someone that influential.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anurak Bang Shang – no one in Hong Kong knew how to pronounce the poor businessman’s Thai name, so they called him Shang, a somewhat mocking, yet teasing way of reminding the old man how he had once asked where were the ferries to the south-west part of town, and he had mistaken left with right. </p><p>Laying on one of those bamboo reclining chairs, Wheelock Seul-Hun had taken the opportunity of a fresh rest his music producer had given him to challenge Bang Shang to a chess match. The Thai man had chuckled triumphantly, announcing proudly in English his little music star could never outwit him. Wheelock tutted as he sipped some of the chai tea the Thai waitress in the new coffee store had brought to the two men.   </p><p>“This is another lazy spring!” Anurak Shang commented as he moved the queen to B-3.</p><p>“Not my problem you haven’t scheduled that interview with the…”</p><p>“Oh, hush, hush, boy!” The elegantly dressed Thai man waved him off, sipping a little of the dark tea.</p><p>“Why would you move the queen? That’s the most valuable piece…” The handsome half-Korean man suggested as he moved one of the peons.</p><p>“When you’ve lived enough as I’ve, you may question an old tactician’ ideas.”</p><p>Dreaming of a romantic afternoon with the young woman sprawled on the couch near the sun, Wheelock Seul-Hun thought he could wriggle some information out of the old music producer. Truth be told, the young Han couldn’t have been more annoyed with the way the old Thai man seemed to glue to him, thinking he could flirt or catch an unsuspecting young student of the local University of Hong Kong. Those career-aspiring women would want a white man, not an old and wealthy “Sugar-Daddy”, Seul-Hun commented teasingly, never dropping the “sir” when talking to Anurak Shang.</p><p>Pish, psh…The Thai man tsk’ed. There’s a certain element of danger any female, or any other young lady might enjoy when conversing with an older man. The scandal, the safety…These could easily lure her out.  He was wondering if Wheelock could find something “elegant” and “smart” in drinking <em>chai</em> while catching a cab. Drinking chai was an old tradition! He should know better! Wheelock resembled an old man in the humid and scorching streets of Bangkok, spending time with someone as idiotic as Anurak Shang.</p><p>“I have mathematical knowledge…Mathematical knowledge and English. Apart from that, when compared to you…I’m a poor yokel, Bangkok is so uncivilized when compared to Hong Kong…”</p><p>However, Wheelock Seul-Hun was far too annoyed to listen to the man who had hired him only to exploit him.  </p><p>Walking to pay her bill and offering a big tip of five Hong Kong dollars to the waiter, the young woman resembled a modern version of a fairy. Her light beige skin seemed to reflect the sun. She was wearing a petit-coat in fashionable light blue, expensive business trousers and high-heels. Her shirt had a low neckline that barely did something to hide her curves. A small pearl on a silver bracelet. Her bun fell delicately on one shoulder in a stray, soft raven hair.</p><p>“Who is she?”</p><p>“That…? Oh, my boy…Don’t bother with her…She’s Hou Eun-Ji, the daughter of the legal department of Heaven-108 Hou Xinyi. It’s rumoured she’s adopted but that Hou has enough energy in those trousers to last five hundred lifetimes! Do you truly want a…A man like him to be your father-in-law? No fooling around with her…”</p><p>A tight and cruel hand seemed to squeeze Han So-Yeon’s heart.  <em>Eun-Ji?! My sister…She took that bastard’s surname?! </em>Wheelock could not believe, panting in long and rapid breaths. A pang of jealousy followed. She had raised high in society, if even a man like Bang Shang recognised her. He could not admit to the Thai man he was carrying hopes of courting Eun-Ji…Or perhaps convince her in escaping a depraved criminal like Hou!</p><p>As a boy, Han So-Yeon had been a spoilt brat. He never had helped the older neighbours to climb down the stairs, he had never helped his parents with chores. He did pick up Eun-Ji after school, but he often insulted her, stole her purse, her lunch. </p><p>These days, he felt truly saddened by what had happened. He wished he could do things differently. </p><p>He could hear the soft lullaby of the waves flowing to the bay...Yet, for some reason, Han So-Yeon felt as though he had gone back in time. Eun-Ji was still a woman fighting in a world of men. Her eyes were still bitter and enigmatic.   </p><p><em>I am the reason she's like that...</em>Feeling his heart going to the little sister, Wheelock noticed the man was barely paying notice to him. </p><p>The rest of the conversation between Anurak Shang and the young Wheelock was a blur. Sure, he knew Eun-Ji seemed like a hard apple to bite. Yet, she had offered a big tip to the waitresses and the manly waiter inside the coffee store, leaning against the counter as she blinked with a yearning look to the women. </p><p>Shang warned that he should focus on his songs, and not meddle with women, especially one such as the high-ranking accountant of Heaven Inc. </p><p>Left to his devices, So-Yeon decided to have a talk with the young woman. He asked her politely what was her name. </p><p>Lilly ...Lilly Xiong...That was such a sexy name for a young woman. Then again, Han So-yeon had changed his name to Seul-Hun Wheelock, the western order of his name commonly found in original documents. He couldn't find in him the courage to talk to his little sister, now that she had the stamp "Hou" in official documents.  Why did she have to lie to him? He thought inwardly. </p><p>It could be anywhere...Eun-Ji mentioned. Why they couldn't talk more privately?  </p><p>A shrill scream followed by the Mandarin word for So-Yeon's artistic name squealed loud and clear echoed across the streets.  </p><p>Instantly, his sister dragged to a corner of the streets. He could guess fate had a strange way of paying back. Just a few years, he had pushed his little sister to a busy street filled with howling, honking, rushing, and speeding vehicles. </p><p>It was quickly obvious he could not simply talk in public with a woman, or it would be considered "national treason" by the vast majority of Asian migrants and mainlander fans who worshipped him. Eun-Ji called them a "sea of raging hormones".  </p><p>"Man...I wish I had Mum..." the oldest of the Han siblings said as he sighed in relief. </p><p>"Look...I know this sounds weird of me to say but your Mum's probably dead. You can't always rely on older people..."  </p><p>Clinging to the coat, the older of the siblings sighed. He wanted to tell Eun-Ji, but he couldn't feel like doing it. </p><p>"Hey...I know....Would you like to go out?" </p><p>"Sure...I know of a great fusion restaurant. Do you think your little babysitter would go berserk if you kept him waiting?"</p><p>"Shang? He isn't my manager!"  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Following you, following me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a while for Joseph to follow quietly the teenager. He couldn’t help but think how she owed him…She did owe him a lot. He should rest from the countless missions Gain and Hou offered him. Yet, the twentyish assassin could not help but worry for the young woman.</p><p>He found where the car the young man had parked. Joseph wouldn’t be that surprised, if he didn’t recognise the man’s face on the reflection of the Audi. That was Han’s oldest and only son. Sure, the spoilt teenage boy had lost some of the baby-fat. He was handsome. He had a face shaped like a watermelon. His dark eyes didn’t recognise the man beneath the old German sedan. Neither did he recognise Eun-Ji. He hadn’t seen her since she was a twelve year old. </p><p>Her makeup certainly did wonders and made her appear older and like an elegant woman.    Eun-Ji sighed as she allowed her clueless brother to take her arm. </p><p>Wondering what Eun-Ji could have in store for her brother, Joseph followed the two. He briefly thought if it would be that easy to overpower a man that had practiced martial arts throughout his short life. </p><p>Lingering on his sedan, Joseph snorted.</p><p>A buzz of the mobile phone arose the man.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Are you following my daughter, Joseph?”</p><p>“Good evening, Doctor Hou.”</p><p>“I’ve been wondering why she’d try to contact that pompous pretty boy…Great minds think alike, don’t they, Joseph?”</p><p>“I think she’d never try to reminisce with a lost brother. Seriously, though, I think she’s just trying to fix things, trying to tie some loose ends, …You did say I needed to drug Mrs. Han so there wouldn’t be any bad blood between the Hans and you, Doctor Hou. Remember what she said to me – he never cared for her…”</p><p>“Why would she try to patch things up with her brother…It seems quite risky of my daughter to …”</p><p>“If I had a brother like the one she has, no matter how spoilt and bratty, I think I’d try to fix things…Hou…I know you don’t have a family…for what…since the Palaeolithic, but Eun-Ji must have her own motives to schedule an appointment with one of the Asian version of NSINC’s.”   </p><p>Hou mused for a moment as the half-Oni thought how he could sneak into the skyscraper.</p><p>“This…Wait…This is Eun-Ji’s birthday – today is the 24<sup>th</sup> of May.”</p><p> “You’ve only noticed it now…?”</p><p>It had been a while since Eun-Ji had called him “big brother”, both in Cantonese and in Korean…perhaps only two years?  Now it was “Mr. Blue Pole” or “Blue Pole” with a very respectful suffix. Joseph didn’t remember. He missed it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Seul-Hun Wheelock…It would not be the first time Eun-Ji questioned her own sanity. That brother of hers now called himself Seul-Hun Wheelock. Locating him wasn’t that hard – Seul-Hun didn’t make that much of a publicity about his own past. Yet, she could see beneath the surgical operations and the big brown eyes her brother. It was a flashy western surname, but she could see the mannerisms and the soft smile her big brother.</p><p>Yet, her big brother Seul-Hun Wheelock had invited her, unknowingly, as he had seen her take a black espresso, to dinner. She couldn’t simply say no.  Take revenge on the young man for their family’s wretched, toxic nature…Eun-Ji found herself a little hesitating while the handsome man flirted with her. She found ironic the boy and the young man had nothing in common – for one, Seul-Hun had a flawless, soft and beige skin. He was athletic, but skinny.</p><p>On the other hand, her brother had once crooked teeth with an overbite and a big, mushroom nose.  These had all vanished into a perfect and charming jaw with a long, flat nose-bridge.  Wearing a casual white coat and a blue shirt, the man escorting her was handsome…but not handsome in that manly way Eun-Ji loved.</p><p>Leaning against the lift, she grinned.</p><p>“So…ah, is this the first time you set a date with a random strange girl?”</p><p>Seul-Hun swallowed as he tried to avoid stare at the transparent part of the lift, a panicked expression on his face.</p><p>“Not exactly, Miss Lilly. I can’t say I’m surprised to meet you, but…Heaven Inc. seems like such a gloomy company. I wonder why you’d work as an accountant in that…”</p><p> “They pay well…and I don’t exactly flirt with the Big Honcho himself, Mr. Wheelock.” That wasn’t a lie. Eun-Ji enjoyed working in the administrative part of Heaven Inc. "That...would be super weird..." </p><p>“They…They produce weapons for the UK. Don’t you think that’s …sketchy, for lack of a better word?”</p><p>“Look…It pays the bills…And besides, Heaven Inc. isn’t just a pharmaceutical company specialized in neutralizing agents. Our job consists of distributing base resources in the cosmetic field, most of our products are even certified by the European Union!”</p><p>It took a while before Seul-Hun spoke, a hand on his chin.</p><p>“What can I say? Your ambition is…so different from other women. Most women I’ve met would have quit their careers to become housewives.”</p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, prince charming – I am not like all the fawning hormonal teenagers you face every day.”  </p><p>“Cropped tops suit you…”</p><p>“I thought elegant but slutty would fit this restaurant…it’s a fusion restaurant, isn’t it?”</p><p><em>Bloodstains are also a pain to remove from silken gowns or satin dresses…</em>Eun-Ji thought to herself as she allowed to be escorted by her clueless brother.   </p><p>Head-banging to a known metal song playing near the restaurant, from the other side of the skyscraper, Eun-Ji found her brother was wincing at the song.</p><p>“Not a Metallica fan? I only like the old ones…”</p><p>“You truly haven’t heard of my songs, have you?” He seemed hurt at the fact.</p><p>“I’m so sorry…Dear, I like any kind of song, as long as it has depth and it’s poetic.”     </p><p>For a moment, Seul-Hun seemed silent, his face enigmatic and neutral.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to have some pizza?”</p><p>“Pizza? Can’t we have some croquet monsieur?”</p><p>Seul-Hun laughed, his tenor voice ringing pleasantly.</p><p>“Sure…there’s also fish and chips, but you can also eat some noodles.”</p><p>“I’ll go for the veggie noodles and a slice of that avocado and cucumber pizza with salmon slices. Trying to keep my figure, you know?”</p><p>As Eun-Ji had expected from a young-looking, fusion buffet restaurant, the food was delicious. Apart from Seul-Hun trying to spoon-feed her a few slices and bringing over more dishes than she could handle, the evening was pleasant. He didn’t find it weird Eun-Ji was a heavy-drinker, which the young assassin could only thank whatever God. Either that, or Seul-Hun was more plastered than she thought. It took an assertive hiss of “I don’t want anymore, I’m full thank you” for the Korean, half-Chinese idol to understand.</p><p>It was a fresh spring night. Tall cedar trees and beautiful sakura tree blossoms could be seen, highlighted by street lamps. They resembled a park. Overlooking the bay, the skyscraper’ balcony was somewhat pleasant. Yet, Eun-Ji felt she could never murder the guy without looking suspicious.</p><p>“You really are an enigma, Lilly…” He said while leaning against one of the grids separating the balcony from a free fall to over two hundred metres of certain death.</p><p>Fifteen thousand dollars…There were a ton of crazy women who’d literally try to put a prize on a man’s penis. Then again, the Host had posted a small warning to most Triads and criminal groups in Hong Kong "want to teach this young man a lesson, five hundred thousand dollars in Hong Kong currency." Five hundred thousand k. That was tempting. Of course he wouldn't pay a lonely wild-card like her - she was from a rival group after all. Eun-Ji would think the man must be super pissed at Seul-Hun. Maybe Seul-Hun had no idea who pulled the strings of Dark Music. He had decided </p><p>“Hey…I never thought I’d say this to a girl…But…do you really work-out? The cropped top would…”</p><p>“That I do…” Eun-Ji giggled affectedly as she made a little walk in his shoulders. “And you aren’t as bad-looking or as arrogant as I thought you’d be.” </p><p>“Wait! I think I saw you somewhere else! Wasn’t it during the qualifiers for the Athletic Chinese Republic Juniors?”</p><p>“You’ve must mistake me for someone else, Seul-Hun dear…”</p><p>“Oh…You know…You just looked like my little sister when you first arrived to our rendez-vous…I used to pick her up after she finished her martial arts classes.”</p><p> Eun-Ji recalled that. She did remember one afternoon when her brother felt particularly in a bad mood and decided to shove her directly into the car’s direction. It had been a rainy day. He laughed and apologized to her for doing such a crude, horrible thing.  But then again, he’d always try to steal something. It was either her purse, or some photo of her favourite martial artist, or her lunch.</p><p>Seul-Hun had some gall talking as though there was nothing wrong with his behaviour back in those days. He’d even invent a story how Eun-Ji would pick on the youngest kids to eat more stuff.</p><p>Clutching her own purse instinctively, Eun-Ji asked in a silken calm voice:</p><p>“What happened to your sister?”</p><p>“She was abducted…By a bunch of stupid criminals.”  </p><p>“Did you see this?”</p><p>“No…I…I was…I was out back then. Mom had forbidden Eun-Ji from practicing martial arts. It was the only thing Eun-Ji had that she enjoyed in this world – travelling from province to province, showing off…Then, when I came back from my own martial arts practice…Mom was unconscious, laying on the couch! Dad …” Seul-Hun almost punched the metallic grid from the balcony. A few tears soaked the man’s casual sleeves. “My Dad….My Dad…It was the neighbours that told me…My Dad was killed! Even though everyone…! Even though everyone insisted that I …that I should just forget it…I think that someone like that terrorist Hou wouldn’t just allow my sister to be traded in some human trafficking scheme! I think she’s still under his thumb…One day I’ll find the bastard, I’ll find where he has been hiding my sister…” </p><p>“Don’t play the hero, Seul-Hun…Wherever she is, I think your sister would feel better knowing you’re safe.”</p><p>Eun-Ji couldn’t believe she had said that. Yet, she had commented that sincerely. </p><p>“Lilly …Thank you.” He slurred. “I…I just wanted to avenge her…Throughout all my life, I felt as though my Mother was the one giving the steps…and…even after three years…”</p><p>Sniffing his breath, Eun-Ji sighed.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t tell me that…”</p><p>His cheeks were red as he sobbed on her shoulders.</p><p>“It’s the truth, Lilly! I can’t thank you enough for not…For not making a fool of myself!”</p><p>Her brother didn’t seem that sincere on his apology. He’d try to search about her…if she had learned something with the bully her brother had been, it was that he was a nosy little fucker.</p><p>“What do I do with you, you …”  </p><p>Suddenly, she recognised one of the men holding a glass of wine while dancing with a partner – that was one of the Host’s men. This was a fucking test now, wasn’t it? She needed to manage to slip up her brother discreetly enough so no one would suspect it was her doing. She had been wearing gloves ever since her meeting with Xinyi Hou. </p><p>“Seul-Hun…I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“Ah…it’s fine…Eun-Ji, I really liked this night…”</p><p>A long and hard glare was the only answer Eun-Ji gave the man.</p><p>“…” A low curse in Korean followed it.</p><p>“Eun-Ji…I won’t ask for you to forgive me. Why didn’t you ever try to…”</p><p>“Because I didn’t need any rescue, dipshit! I may have watched some Disney movies, but I am not one of those tiny princesses…”</p><p>“You…still remember…how I walked into…”</p><p>“Yeah, I do…It was a fucking weak attempt to convince me you were sorry for what happened the last five days…” She hissed in a low and quiet growl. “I remember everything from that weak, starting your stupid little joke and ending on Joseph being the one helping me!”</p><p>She was going to kill him anyway, reward or no reward. Making her reminisce those days when she was a weak little girl who could not defend herself from her bully brother made Eun-Ji’s blood boil. Suddenly, the drunken man was wrapped around her long-nailed hands.</p><p>“Guess you’ll have to thank Dad for your silly…little adventure!”</p><p>Hauling him to the side, Eun-Ji watched her brother gasp and choke as he attempted to flail helpless in mid-fall. His neck would be seriously damaged from the fall, not to mention the near crack falling from the rails of a glass wall would cause. She was glad his weight wasn’t pushed too harshly into the wall.</p><p>“He tripped…” She spoke of shocked onlookers. “Trying to show off…”</p><p>Joseph’s long and oval face rushed amid the crowd.</p><p>“Hou Eun-Ji…” He panted.</p><p>“Hi, Joe…”</p><p>“I can’t believe you really did that…Most people here are probably too plastered!” He exclaimed, a somewhat surprised smile on his lips.  </p><p>“Joseph…I…I am happy you’re here.”</p><p>The man’s olive cheeks suddenly flushed as his eyes began to glow bright with a yellow colour.</p><p>“Well…if it isn’t the young Joseph Half-Yaojing…” The words in Cantonese made both of the Heaven-108 employees turn sharply.</p><p>A man on his mid-fifties eyed the two.  He was neither taller nor shorter than the average Chinese Hong-Kongese, about five feet point eleven tall. His eyes were sharp…Yet, he was a mere Human. He had a somewhat oval chin and a small mole above his wrinkled right cheek. Age spots and a large, dark scar on his left cheek made him more intimidating than Eun-Ji thought.  </p><p><em>Don’t worry…he’s just an high-rank asshole kissing the Host’s fascist boots. </em>Joseph’s voice seemed to hover around the young woman’s mind.  Joseph’s hand tightened around Eun-Ji’s shoulder protectively.</p><p>
  <em>Who are you trying to fool, Joe? </em>
</p><p>“Hey… This is Heaven-108 territory…”</p><p>“I just came here to access Miss Hou’s skills...Though if I am not mistaken, she never really does answer by that name within your company. Is that true? Do you have a wild-card on your midst?”</p><p>“Miss Hou’s loyal to her father and to our company. Now if you’ll excuse us…”  </p><p>Joseph took a long glance to the young woman. She could feel his amber eyes staring through her. </p><p>"Eun-Ji..."</p><p>She should be glad that spoilt and idiotic man was dead. He was a nosy dipshit, and he could have brought more trouble to her and Heaven-108...However, when she noticed there was an ambulance parking in a screeching noise, muffled by the busy streets, she could feel her brother didn't mean to bring bad blood between G-M Incorporated and Heaven-108. Yet, the Host would surely ask to have a few words with Hou. The boy would cost the Host at least a few thousands of dollars to...To train another boy idol. </p><p>"I always clean everyone's messes..." she exhaled. "Let's just get the fuck out of here...Stupid dipshit...Refusing to obey Mr. Shang's orders!"     </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>